Werewolves of Myojo
by sparkyzebo
Summary: Azuma Tokaku, a transfer student to Myojo Academy, saves Haru from being killed by a member of her pack. When she finds out that Haru is being targeted by her own pack to steal her place as alpha she agrees to act as her mate to protect her and gain the status of alpha. Over time they become more than just target and a guardian.
1. Welcome to Town

A lone wolf overlooks a bustling city on a hill. Fuzzy balls of light cast off from buildings and machines can be seen polluting the sky of stars on this moonless night. Slowly she begins her descent into the world of concrete and steel below.

…

Tokaku walked into the empty classroom and took a seat near the back. Crossing her legs she propped her head in her hands and observed the room boredly. It was your average classroom. The desks were lined neatly in rows except for a large wooden desk and matching chair that sat off to the side. Other than that nothing seemed out of place, there was a chalkboard and other classroom necessities. A bell rang and students began to trickle in. They idled around talking to each other or causing some form of trouble amongst themselves.

Discretely Tokaku took a whiff of the air. Nobody in the classroom was human. It wasn't strange for non human creatures to be found together in large clumps. They all were probably in packs.

Tokaku glanced up upon seeing a girl with pink hair and pink eyes standing over her.

"Hi, I'm Ichinose Haru welcome to Myojo Academy! You must be Tokaku the new student." She said smiling down at her.

"Call me Azuma-san." She replied as another bell rang signaling the students to return to their seats.

A tall young man dressed in a white collared shirt and black pants came in son after it rang.

"Good morning class! We have a new student joining us today. Azuma-san would you like to introduce yourself?" He said smiling.

"No." She replied.

"Okay then," he said smiling brightly," Let's get on with class!"

He turned around and began to write on the chalkboard in front of him describing the life cycle of some creature or another. Tokaku looked around the classroom observing the other students and taking notes when she felt it was important. Most of the students were diligently taking notes except for a blonde in the front row sleeping.

After a while the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. Tokaku got up to leave before the pink haired girl from earlier came up to her along with the blonde who was sleeping at the from of the class.

"Hey Tokaku-chan my name is Nio. Welcome to class Black!" The blonde said smiling brightly at her.

"Call me Azuma-san." She replied walking away.

"What about Tokaku-san?" Haru asked catching up to her.

"Yeah what about Tokaku-san?" Nio asked.

'_The blonde one is annoying.' _Tokaku thought keeping a steady stride.

"Come eat lunch with us." Haru asked causing Tokaku to stop.

"Fine." She replied.

The three walked to the cafeteria Nio talking non stop the entire time. After getting food and finding a table Tokaku ate in silence her two classmates talked.

The rest of the day dragged on after lunch and Tokaku left quickly after it ended heading to the apartment she lived in. She opened the door as soon as her phone beeped signaling her to a text she received. She flipped it open.

_Sender: Kaiba_

_Do you like the new place? You're not getting anything else. Here's a useful piece of information, none of the packs in your town have any protection. Keep that in mind when meeting the locals._

She read the message before shutting her phone and changing into some jogging shorts and a jacket. She looked out the window the sun had already went down and what stars could be seen through the glare of the city where starting to peek through littering the night sky.

Tokaku opened the door and went out locking it behind her. She jogged down the steps continuing as she made her way down the block. Her neighborhood was a quiet one with few people.

She jogged for about an hour making her way to the more populous parts of the city. She stopped in front of a dimly lit convenience store and walked inside. It smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and stale air. The cashier looked old and tired. Tokaku walked to the back and and grabbed a bottle of water before purchasing it and walking out of the store.

She heard a sharp snarl from the alleyway next to the store.

'_You don't have to do anything. Just ignore it and go home.'_She scolded at herself.

She heard a yelp and smelled the coppery scent of blood increasing in poignancy as time went on. A fainter scent was underneath it though Tokaku couldn't quite place it. Tokaku turned down the alley faced with the sight of two large wolves fighting at the end of the alley.

The smaller of the two that was a dark pink in color was lying back down underneath the bigger lighter pink one. Blood seeped out of the smaller one in various places splotching the ground and the fur on both wolves. Blood dripped from the muzzles from both of the wolves.

Tokaku bolted down the alleyway transforming mid run clothes ripping in the process and pounced on the bigger wolf knocking them off the pink one and rolling them into the wall. The injured one quickly jumped to its feet before falling down again.

Tokaku and the enemy scrambled away from each before jumping to their feet hackles raised and teeth bared in snarls at the other. They stood at a stand off. The bigger one went first jumping at Tokaku who went under them and jumped up knocking them down and quickly clamped her fangs around the others neck pressing hard enough to feel ,but loose enough not to puncture.

She waited until the bigger wolf stopped squirming and relaxed their muscles. It was a sign of submission. She won this short fight.

Tokaku released her grip before moving away and going over to the other injured werewolf. She had turned back into her human form.

It was Ichinose. Tokaku nudged her immobile form over her head and unto her back. She looked back at the light pink wolf. She sat snarling at them ,but not moving. Tokaku turned away looked out at the alley before sprinting down the street dodging civilians and ignoring bewildered onlookers.

She wasn't sure how Kaiba was going to cover this up. Right now she just needed to get home and away from danger.


	2. Attack

Tokaku went around to the back of her apartment complex looking for a door. She found one and broke the lock off with a swipe of her giant paw. She sat the unconscious girl down after getting inside before shifting back into her human form. She picked Ichinose up bridal style before racing back to her apartment.

'_Damn it!'_

She didn't have a key! Sighing in frustration and annoyance she moved the shorter girl over one of her shoulders before shifting her hand slightly enough to grow claws and picked the lock to get inside.

She went to her room and sat Haru down on her bed before sitting down next to her. She examined Haru's body looking to see if there were any fatal wounds. She was taken aback by the scares adorning the girl's body. There were so many of them. The rest of the cuts sustained by the fight earlier were sealing themselves leaving the skin completely unscathed.

Tokaku got up before heading over to her dresser and getting some clothes before slipping them on. It looked like Ichinose would be out cold for a while.

_Great._

She went over to the living room clicking the television on before turning it to the news and taking a seat.

Ichinose and herself were the main story. A giant blue wolf had run downtown causing havoc and had apparently killed a girl.

Kaiba wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to like this at all.

She went and grabbed her phone from her room checking on Haru briefly before dialing his number.

There wasn't a ring before he picked up. There wasn't a "hello" or anything.

Just his annoying laugh and his greeting of," Couldn't stay out of trouble one day could you?"

…

"Damn them!" Isuke raged walking inside her large house kicking her shoes off at the door.

"I take it you didn't kill Haru-chan?" Nio asked eating some kind of pastry sitting on Isuke's large and most likely expensive couch.

"No and why the hell are you here? How did you even get in?" Isuke asked directing her rage at the short blonde in front of her.

Nio gave a shrug in reply before speaking again as Isuke began stalking over to her bathroom.

"I'm surprised Isuke-sama! Haru didn't seem like the type to put up much of a fight. I guess I was wrong about her. I smell her blood on you though. Did you let her get away?"

Isuke turned sharply sending a glare at the shorter girl. Who did she think she was talking to? Isuke strode over to Nio and leaned down to face her, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered to her face as she spoke.

"Isuke doesn't let her targets get away. Isuke destroys her targets." She replied before hoisting Nio up by her collar causing her to drop her pastry her sharp canines lengthening in anger.

"Hey, there's no need for violence," Nio spoke in a desperate attempt to backtrack," It's amazing that you survived against an Azuma!"

Isuke dropped her at those words.

"What do you mean Azuma?" She asked looking down at Nio an eyebrow curved upward in curiosity.

"I smelled her scent on you when you came in. She just transferred to my class today." Nio replied quickly.

Isuke gave Nio another sweet smile," Thank you for the information Nio. Now get the hell out of Isuke's house."

Isuke picked up Nio by the back of her shirt before heading over to the door and promptly throwing her out. Nio landed with a thud. She was tempted to try to get back inside until she heard several locks being put in place. She huffed before picking herself up and heading home.

…

Tokaku noticed Haru starting to stir the quickly waking up in a start. She looked around taking in her surroundings muttering to herself where was she under her breath.

"You're awake." Tokaku said calmly walking over to the bed.

"Why am I here?" Haru asked looking up at Tokaku as she huddled herself into a ball.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tokaku asked looking down at Haru.

"I remember Isuke-sama attacking me." Haru replied.

"Isuke-sama?" Tokaku said in confusion.

"Yeah she's a member of Haru's pack." Haru clarified.

Tokaku sighed.

"Tell your alpha one of them turned on you." Tokaku said before heading to her dresser and pulling some clothes out for Haru. She tossed them to the pink haired girl who quickly scrambled to catch them.

Pulling on the clothes Haru spoke.

"Haru is the alpha. That's why she attacked me. She wants to be alpha." Haru spoke finishing dressing herself before looking over to Tokaku.

"Tokaku-san," she started," Why did you save Haru?" She asked staring at the blue haired werewolf in front of her.

Why did she decide to save her? This wasn't any of her business. What happened in Ichinose's pack was her problem. Tokaku could easily have avoid any possible problems by staying out of it and keeping a low profile.

Despite this she hadn't wanted to see the pink haired werewolf in front of her hurt. No, she couldn't had let her die. She had had to help her.

"Because, I didn't want you to get hurt." Tokaku replied turning and facing the wall.

"Tokaku-san do you have a pack?" Haru asked.

"No." Tokaku replied.

"Would you like to join Haru's?"

'_Say no. She'll be fine on her own.' _Tokaku scolded herself.

"Yes." Tokaku replied turning to face the pink hair alpha.

Haru smiled her eyes lighting up.

This was going to be one long ride. Tokaku just knew it.


End file.
